<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so vain, you probably think this poem is about you by verhalen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503946">you're so vain, you probably think this poem is about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen'>verhalen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretensions of Poetry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for <a href="https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/6644.html">Sunshine Challenge 2020's Prompt #7: Violet</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pretensions of Poetry [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sunshine Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so vain, you probably think this poem is about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for <a href="https://sunshine-challenge.dreamwidth.org/6644.html">Sunshine Challenge 2020's Prompt #7: Violet</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to you<br/>people aren't people<br/>mere playthings<br/>a mote in the eye of a god</p>
<p>and when you closed your eyes<br/>everything went ultraviolet<br/>as the mushroom cloud rose</p>
<p>now my soul is radioactive<br/>and there is barbed wire<br/>and warning signs<br/>for others to stay away<br/>every heartbeat ticking like a geiger counter</p>
<p>but what was an apocalypse to me<br/>was nothing to you</p>
<p>in the end you were just like everyone else<br/>and being just like everyone else<br/>means you're not fucking special at all</p>
<p>so why does it still hurt so bad</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>